terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.6
Видео New features / content / improvements *Added new SCU Storage block which acts as the player's inventory. *Added a slide-on block palette (player's inventory) for standard building and block painting. **Block painting has a button to expand / collapse the UI. **Or press Tab to toggle display of the block palette - needs a new user profile to work. **Select a block to enable painting. **To disable painting, either collapse the block palette, click on the selected block or click on the "cancel block painting" icon. **Hold Left Alt to temporarily revert to grabbing blocks. *Added new GSO Grade 1 mission to introduce the SCU Storage block. *When the Mission Log is active, it ensures one mission is always selected when there are missions available. *New corporation blocks added: **GeoCorp AI Module added. **GeoCorp Remote Charger added. **GeoCorp Terminal added. **Venture AI Module added. **Venture Remote Charger added. *Enemy Techs can now drop from orbit. *Improved positioning of Tech description pins. *Added warning when the SCU Storage block is attacked. *Updated translations from the TT Translator team (many thanks to Moisés, Olivier, Sir Rekington, Viktor and WastedRhino for the recent translation updates). Game Design Tweaks *When the player Tech is in Beam Mode, the camera can now pass under the terrain to allow better access to the Tech's underside. *Made player healing more apparent when entering the repair bubble in the Solar Generator mission. *Prevent situations where the Wireless Charger mission might not be completable. *Removed the chance for any stones / rocks to spawn from any resource givers. *Moved all Venture Wings to the Flight section of the Terminal. *Set enemy guard behaviour to pursue the player within 100 units of its spawn position before returning. *Now ensure the player respawns a safe distance away after blowing up. *Graduated several blocks from EXP to their corporations: **EXP Speedometer now joins Venture. **EXP Gyro now joins Venture. Art Tweaks *Refined the cursor icons. *Battery and SCU Storage block LEDs will now light up when it's dark. *Added damage VFX to the colour blocks. *Added end caps to the scenery items so they look fine when the camera goes under the terrain. *Refined animation and VFX on the SCU Storage block. *Refined some of the older GeoCorp blocks. *Fixed the Refinery VFX. Bug Fixes *Fixed bug that causes Delivery Cannon to damage itself when delivering. *Fixed bug where EXP Radar was not showing in the Terminal. *Fixed issues with the shop grid not scrolling correctly. *Fixed bug in GeoCorp missions where objective marker would point at the ground instead of at the enemy Tech. *Fixed bugs with the Trader Troll, Harvest Boss and GeoCorp Trader Beast sometimes fleeing from the player instead of attacking. *Fixed mapping issues with some Venture blocks. *Fixed minor bug when building your first Tech where the same message would appear twice in succession. *Fixed missing "Current Speed" in racing challenges. Known Issues *Players can incorrectly end up with more than one SCU Storage block when continuing a saved game. *Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly. *Techs with a GeoCorp cab do not drive properly. *Depth of Field has been temporarily disabled due to a Unity issue with DirectX 10 graphics cards. *The Delivery Cannon shouldn't open up when attached to a moving Tech.